Peeta's Kisses
by dewdrops and crowns
Summary: Sat on a beach in D4, Peeta's thinking over his kisses of a life time and picking out his favourite ones. Fluffy one shot. For Summer.


**Happy birthdayyyy! Love you summer you like crazy sexy Loki lover! 13 years old, you're growing up so fast :') I hope you like this fic. I was going to do you an AmyRory but I was really afraid I was going to screw it up and I love them so much and I wasn't sure what to do. So now I have settled for a Peeta centric, because we all love Peeta ;) But there shall be peeniss too for the peeniss shippers soul. And maybe an apron and a few other pairings…**

**I don't own the hunger games.**

* * *

…

No one forgets their first kiss. My first kiss wasn't Katniss; no it was long before the games. I was around 11, we were playing a silly game, the girls were chasing the boys and they were supposed to kiss them if they caught them. Not that the girls actually ever kissed the boys. It had been around for as long as anyone could remember. This one day I was caught by Madge Undersea I vividly remember her, then curly blonde hair, sliding into my face when she tackled me from the side. She clutched at me for a few second pausing in the way all the girls did when they caught a boy, should they take a chance or not? A few people chanted and clapped.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

She looked up at me ever so shyly with those bright blue eyes and in the usual awkward fashion of boys and girls that age took my hand. She leaned into me and I decided to follow suit with a kiss lightening quick to the hoots and whistles around them. For a few weeks after that they had blushed and bumbled their way around each other before they both agreed to just be friends.

…

Katniss she looked so beautiful standing there in the cave just as the sun rose pinks and oranges and purples all blending together and reflecting in Katniss' eyes. I don't think she realises I'm awake, most of the time she presumes I'm asleep, it gives me a great chance to just watch her. It was so hard to tell what she felt sometimes. What did I mean to her, was this all an act for her? It was so real for me, but did she actually love me, or was it all for the cameras? We were kissing and I was being more intimate than I'd ever been with a girl before, and yet we didn't talk about feelings properly. There were sweet words but what did it mean to Katniss, I knew it all meant something to me. There was no privacy where I could just ask what she felt. And then there was always a seed of doubt. Nagging and nagging, she's just using you; she has Gale why would she want you? All this is for the Capitol. She'd ditch you as soon as she gets the chance. Would Katniss actually do that to me?

She brightens considerably when she notices I'm awake and promptly leans down to kiss me again and I consider pushing her away. Asking her what it meant to her. But I have a part to play and I should stay focused on staying alive.

…

This is one kiss I will definitely never forget, it was supposed to be my last as we consumed the suicidal berries which glistened ever so innocently. Followed dramatically by our kiss. It was a statement without words; we were showing the Capitol that we were more than just a pawn in their games. I'm not sure if Katniss fully understood what we were doing at the time, and if I'm honest I didn't either. Not the scale of what we'd started.

…

So this may not exactly be a kiss but to me it was at first and Finnick told me it was the first time he realised we were in love. So it's still a special moment.

Whilst my heart had stopped I was just unconscious I don't really remember anything, no voices, or a light in the distance it was just black like a dreamless sleep. When I suddenly felt someone's lips on mine, my first thought was that Katniss was waking me up and I responded. Except this was a strange sort of kiss, like the person seemed to be blowing air into me. And then I opened my eyes giving a small cough trying to feel my lungs again and got the shock of my life to see Finnick Odair backing away from my face. I thought Finnick wasn't in to men. I quickly closed my eyes again wondering if this was all some strange dream, I tried to recall what happened and remembered hitting something, and then feeling like I was being burned and then nothing. The force field.

"Peeta?"

Katniss was there next smoothing the hair away from my face, tears streaming down her cheeks. I was immediately concerned about her and gave a witty comment trying to calm her down, not that it was really much help.

…

It made me a little sad and yet a little hopeful, the kiss on the beach after I gave her the pearl and the necklace. It was the first kiss where there seemed to be some actual passion, and it gave me some hope. Such a dangerous emotion hope. You can be sad all you like and know the girl you love doesn't really love you back, but when she kisses you like that sometimes you wonder. Is this one for the cameras? And you wish that it's something different no matter how foolish it may be.

I think that was the first time I thought Katniss might be in love with me. Even though she didn't seem to realise fully herself.

…

'Stay with me' She had said

It seems she broke through to me with the kiss, in a way that it reminded me of a fairy tale, the ones my father used to tell me on nights when my mother wasn't around. The kind where anything could happen if the couple loved each other enough and a kiss could heal anything. Though there were no sparkles or fireworks just a sudden awareness of Katniss. Maybe she could love me even though I was crazy. A monster. And I'd stay with her whenever she needed me.

'Always'

…

This was it the seal between me and Katniss, not the exchanging rings but the toast. I wasn't lying to the Capitol about the tradition and it really meant a lot to me, my family had done it for generations. I'd made the bread myself the night before with a little help from Katniss who seemed to enjoy wiping flower on my nose and watching me move around in just my apron.

It was now as we saw the flames engulf our snacks I smiled thinking how well it represented us the girl on fire and the boy with the bread.

And when it had been buttered and we few each other pieces we kissed for a good while. It felt good to say I was kissing my wife.

If it was possible I loved her more than ever before.

…

It's our first ever holiday, me, Katniss and little Loretta. We've come to stay with Annie for a while, she needs company and we'd never been to a beach without having to fight for our lives. At the moment I lay on the sand with Katniss' head on my stomach, my hand absently stroking through her hair. She was thinking about something, I could tell by her furrowed eyebrows. At least she liked the sea; the methodical beat of the waves calmed her.

"I'm going to join Loretta. Love you." I kissed her and stood to go wiping of some sand sticking to me. I saw her look of surprise at the sudden sentiment; I could understand all of her facial expressions by now. I shrug "Just in case I don't come back,"

"Love you too," She murmured before rolling over with her back to the sun. I was probably already a healthy shade of red in the face from sunburn.

The sun beat down as Loretta screeched with Annie's boy and the other children as I started splashing around. Katniss gave a small wave and I knew she'd been watching me; we did that sometimes just to make sure the other was still there. I guess it was the paranoia, maybe it would never go away. But right now I couldn't think of any other place I'd like to be.


End file.
